The Gift
by Shortgirl007
Summary: Ranger doesn't know what to make of the gift Steph gives him. Completed song fic


_Warning This really is a horrible story on my part. It's a song fic based on Seether's song, The Gift. It's a beautiful song that made me think of Ranger as soon as I heard it. I had started on this story before my computer decided to crap out on me so I lost it once. I really liked the idea that was floating around in my head and wanted to get it out. I'm not sure of the outcome, but here it is anyway. Be kind. lol_

* * *

**The Gift **

Ranger swirled the amber colored liquid in his glass before taking a long, slow drink. Normally he wasn't a man who depended on liquor to smooth away the cares of the day. Then again, he usually wasn't a man that allowed a woman to shake his sense of balance.

Today, Stephanie had done just that.

_I can't face myself when I wake up  
And look inside a mirror  
I'm so ashamed of that thing_

_

* * *

_

Ranger glanced at his watch as he made his way up the stairs to the Rangeman control room. It was 8:30 Friday evening and just as he had expected, nearly everyone had left for the day. As he moved through the room towards his office he sent a quick nod in Hal's direction, who was busy keeping watch over the monitors.

Ranger settled quickly into work at his desk, trying hard to push aside the dull feeling in his gut. It hadn't been that long ago that he thrived on work. He had once lived for the excitement of watching his company grow and expand. But lately, something had changed. Ranger couldn't help but feel that while he worked the Friday night away in his office that another form of life was being lived outside those drab walls.

_I suppose I'll let it go  
Until I have something more to say for me  
I'm so afraid of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to defy_

_

* * *

_

Stephanie had watched Ranger walk through the control room, completely unaware of his surroundings. To most people, everything seemed fine but she knew better. There were no glaring signs, no irrational outbursts, no complaints. But still she saw what no one else noticed.

He had been stressed for weeks. When no one was looking, lines formed across his forehead. On the few occasions when she let a hand 'accidentally' touch his she felt the tension. His muscles were knotted and for the first time his body hadn't reacted to her touch the way hers had to his.

While she didn't know all the causes of his stress she knew some of it. The sellout of his Atlanta division hadn't gone as smoothly as he had expected. Then a couple of his best Trenton men had asked for transfers to Miami. And despite the fact that it would leave him shorthanded, each of their requests had been granted.

Having watched him suffer for long enough, Stephanie took a deep breath, slid away from her desk and headed toward his office.

_Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat_

_

* * *

_

'Dammit', Ranger said aloud to his computer screen.

"Now is that any way to talk to your office equipment?" Stephanie teased as she walked into his office.

Ranger jumped at the sound of her voice but did his best to ignore his reaction. "What are you doing here?" He said stiffly.

"I work here." Stephanie smiled as she reached across his desk to lay a bag in front of him.

"What's this?"

"It's called a meatball sub. Some people actually take time out of their day to eat." Stephanie said.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Ranger asked, more rudely than he had intended.

Stephanie sighed when she realized this was going to be harder than she had first expected. "No Ranger. I'm trying to feed you."

"Maybe I've already eaten."

"I doubt that. You've done nothing but pick at food for the last week. Now stop being difficult and just eat the damn sandwich." Stephanie said before turning to head back through the door.

"Babe, wait." He said just before she left.

"What?"

"You never did explain what you were doing here. It's Friday night. You should be out with friends or something." He said forcibly trying to smooth his voice.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders then explained. "I've noticed how busy you've been lately so I thought I'd work over a little to help you out. I finished all of my searches and did a few extra for you. They should all be caught up now. They're logged and in the system."

"Oh." Ranger said, unsure of what to say.

Stephanie turned but stopped in the doorway, "And besides Ranger when I'm with you, I am with a friend."

And before he could speak she was gone.

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all_

_

* * *

_

That was all it took to shake him. He could deny it all he wanted to, but with those few words she had given him the one thing he had longed to have for so long. Her acceptance.

No one had ever been able to read him the way she could. The past few weeks had been some of his most stressful since leaving the service but he thought he had done a good job of keeping it hidden. None of his men had seemed to notice the change, but somehow Stephanie had picked up on it. Somehow, no matter how much he tried, she could see him for who he really was. And despite all that, she considered him a friend.

Ranger downed the last drop of liquor from the glass and set it on the table beside him. He raked his hands through his hair and sighed. He didn't know what to make of her friendship. No one, not even his ex-wife, had ever accepted him so openly and purely. He didn't have a clue how to handle it.

Instinctively he reached for the glass again, and when he realized it was empty he tossed it across the room. The silence in the room was briefly broken by the sound of shattering glass.

After making a decision he could possibly regret, he jumped from the couch, grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door.

While his car splashed through the wet streets toward her apartment he silently listed all the reasons this was a mistake. But no matter what thought crept into his mind, he kept going back to the words she had spoken earlier.' _Ranger when I'm with you, I am with a friend.'_

He took two steps at a time until he was standing in front of her door. Afraid he would back out; he rapped his fist against the barrier between them.

And when she opened the door to him with her hair tangled from sleep and her pajamas wrinkled, he knew for the first time that none of the reasons to stay away would ever matter again.

"Ra…" was the only thing that had time to cross her lips before he stormed through the door, dragging her into the living room with him.

"Did you mean what you said?" He questioned as he held her forearms with his hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you mean what you said to me at the office earlier?"

Seeing the pain on his face, her stomach dropped. "What's wrong Ranger? What's happened?"

He shook her body as if to force her to focus. Then he released her arms and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "Please Stephanie, just answer the question. Did you mean what you said about me being my friend?"

Sensing that he needed her reassurance she mimicked his hold and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Of course I meant it. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

_Hold me now I need to feel complete  
Like I matter to the one I need_

And with her words, he sank. His body dropped and he dragged her with him to the floor and onto their knees. His head fell to her shoulder and silently he began to weep.

"Please Ranger. Tell me what's wrong." She pleaded as her own tears began to fall.

He struggled to pull himself together and finally he whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body against her own. "Do about what, Ranger? Just tell me what's going on and we'll figure it out."

He pulled back and met her eye to eye. "I don't know what to do about you."

Realization hit her like a fist. "Oh." she said.

And when neither of them spoke again, his lips crashed into hers.

By the time they parted, each of their hearts threatened to beat through their chests and both had to take a moment to regain their breath.

"Ask me." Stephanie said when she was finally able to speak.

Ranger stared at her for a moment then once again whispered,  
"What do I do about you?"

"Love me." She answered. "Love me Ranger."

And finally, he did.

_The End_


End file.
